The Greatest Man
by Bad Wolf and Timelords
Summary: Amy Pond reflects on the Doctor. Set along with a very important song to me, "The Greatest Man I Never Knew" by Reba McEntire. Link to song attached.


**_A/N: Based on the song: The Greatest Man I Never Knew, by Reba McEntire. _  
**

**_Here's a link for the song: watch?v=NTBHgtkitnM_**

**_WARNING! SONG HAS BEEN KNOWN TO MAKE PEOPLE CRY! (including me DX )_**

**_Please afterwards let me know what you think of this. This is one of my favorite bits so far and it means a lot to me, so PLEASE let me know what you think. Again thanks and enjoy!_**

* * *

**The greatest man I never knew**

**Lived just down the hall**

**And every day we said hello**

**But never touched at all**

_The greatest man I have ever met I first saw when I was seven._

_He had promised back then that I could travel with him,_

_Fourteen years later I'm doing just that._

_Now Rory and I live down the hall from this man, and our lives have been changed completely. Of course my life was changed all those years ago by that very man._

_That man is the Doctor._

**He was in his paper****  
****I was in my room****  
****How was I to know he thought I hung the moon**

_Whenever we weren't getting ourselves into trouble, the Doctor (and occasionally Rory) would tinker with the TARDIS. I would hang around and talk above, but that was about it…_

_Except when he made me change from a skirt to trousers, he didn't want Rory to get anymore distracted and accidently blow us up._

_Even still, these moments are just as good as the adventures we have themselves, and I'll always treasure them._

**The greatest man I never knew****  
****Came home late every night****  
****He never had too much to say****  
****Too much was on his mind**

_The Doctor sometimes comes running into the TARDIS late at night, he'll be out of breath and gun fire will scream outside._

_Sometimes he would have River Song in tow. Our little girl she is, mine and Rory's. Scary she can be sometimes, Rory jokingly blames it on the Ponds, on me, and the Doctor supports him. I blame it on the Roman, stupid face._

_The nights River wouldn't be with the Doctor, I would ask him what happened, and what he was doing. Never would get a straight reply, he'd act all flustered, jumping around the console with his hands waving about, and then distract me with a new planet or get Rory to bring me back to bed. I swear though, something was on that mans' mind…_

**I never really knew him****  
****And now it seems so sad****  
****Everything he gave to us took all he had**

_I thought I knew the Doctor, and I do! The thing is though, I don't, I don't know him._

_People all over tell me I don't know anything about him, and that might be true. I don't know who he was or what he did in the past. But that doesn't matter, I know him now, that's the important thing to me. Besides, do I really need to be told what I already know?_

_But I care about him, he's family, and he's always been there, always. It was because of the Doctor I had my best friend Mels, it was because of the Doctor I dated Rory and eventually married him. It was because of the Doctor Rory and I had our baby Melody Pond, who turned out to be River Song, who turned out to be my best friend Mels. Even though I had never realised it, the Doctor was always a part of my life (aside from the 'Raggedy Doctor' games), I know that now. _

_The Doctor gave me my life._

**Then the days turned into years****  
****And the memories to black and white****  
****He grew cold like an old winter wind****  
****Blowing across my life**

_When I first met the Doctor, it was weird, but that's the Doctor._

_it's the best thing about him._

_In just one short hour, he entered my life. It was then he promised I could go with him and travel among the stars…_

_But he left me just as quickly as he came, promising he would be back. So I waited, and waited, and waited. As I waited, I told the story of the raggedy Doctor, kept him alive and a part of my life in every way I could. People thought I was crazy, and that I made him up. I was sent to four psychiatrists, yet I still waited. I was the girl who waited while he blew through my life without me even knowing._

**The greatest words I never heard****  
****I guess I'll never hear****  
****The man I thought could never die****  
****S'been dead almost a year**

_Lake Silencio, Utah, 5:02 PM, April 22, 2011_

_One of the greatest men I ever knew died at Lake Silencio right in front of me,_

_And not to long afterwards, appeared well and alive in front of me. _

_What sort of sick joke had he played on us? _

_He's been dead over a year now… but that man…_

_That "impossible man" as River would say, that completely and utterly impossible man_

_He never was dead. To the rest of the universe, yes he was. But us who were close to him, oh no, that man could never die and just leave us. _

**He was good at business****  
****But there was business left to do**

_He kept us in the dark to keep us safe, to keep him safe._

_He had business to take care of; he cheated death to take care of that business._

"Time Lord stuff,_" he would call it, "_needed you out of the way._" He would say. But all it would end in was pain and sadness._

_One day… one day I'm going to tell him something, something that should make him stop and think for once. "_See? This is what happens when you travel alone for too long."

**He never said he loved me****  
****Guess he thought I knew**

_We love you Doctor, all of us. (Even the girl in the leather bikini!)_

_We love you Doctor,_

I_ love you Doctor._


End file.
